


The Adventures of Comet The Wonder Horse

by Missy



Category: Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: Animals, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comet's POV on a day on the trail with Brisco</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Comet The Wonder Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smallfandomfest, prompt, Brisco County Jr., Comet, Being Smarter than the humans

The oversized chestnut bay horse shuffled his hooves against the rich dark earth of Central Texas as his owner bartered with the person behind the counter.

“You don’t wanna do that, Johnson,” his human-shaped friend Brisco responded, hand on his six-shooter.

“Oh yes I do, County!” he yanked on Comet’s bridle. “You take one more step toward that gold I stole from those orphans and I’m gonna plug your horse fullla led and sell him to the glue factory!”

Comet’s ears tilted forward. What? Did he REALLY think he was going to get away with shooting a horse in the head? Especially THIS horse? Comet snorted and pawed the ground; two whinnies and he knew Brisco would get what he’s trying to convey.

Brisco’s eyes lit up two seconds before Comet wheeled around, kicking Johnson square in his johnson. Comet didn’t falter, even when he heard the familiar sound of Brisco’s fist hitting a man square in the jaw, followed by him hog-tying and tossing him over the mount’s back.

His knees never buckled even once.

Brisco patted Comet’s withers. “Hope you don’t mind carrying some trash to the sheriff’s office.” Comet whickered and neighed; when had he ever complained?

“Oh, any time I’ve gotten between you and a good green apple.” Uncalled for! Comet whinnied and his ears pricked forward. He knew he’d done a perfect job, and expected proper recourse when they got back to the hotel.

Brisco frowned, swinging to mount up. “Do you have to be a ham about his?”

A snort. Of course he did. “All right, show off. Heeya!”

Comet fairly pranced out of the stables, his tail and head held high.

***

Brisco arrived in the barn where he had boarded Comet for the night after dinner with a sack of apples. He curry-combed his horse-shaped friend himself instead of paying a stable hand to do it, then fed him his typical meal of oats and water.

“Good job, boy,” Brisco said, holding out several sweet-tart green apples, just under-ripe, the kind Comet all but lived for.

But he deliberately took the apple into his mouth and spat it on the ground.

“Now’s no time to be fussy,” Brisco complained, but Comet whinnied and nudged the apple toward Brisco’s foot. Brisco knew this routine too well - letting out a frustrated groan, he picked up the fruit and held it out. Eagerly, Comet ate each piece of fruit - but only whenever Brisco held it out in his open palm. “Dixie,” he declared, “is gonna be sore at me for making her wait.” Comet pawed the ground, snorted. “Flowers? Well…I suppose she does like flowers…” Another whinny. “Now wait a minute! I can’t afford all that…” stomp. “…Well, I do suppose if I want to keep her…” Whinny. “Jewelry? You think she’d like it?” Duhhh. Paw. Stomp. “I may have experience with women, but Dix is different. Different like…remember that filly you ran wild with in San Andreas?” Brisco got nudged for that. It was a sore memory. “Well, that’s how I feel about Dixie.” Nudge. “Watch what you’re saying, or I’ll wash your muzzle out with soap.” He patted Comet’s hide and headed out of the barn.

***

Comet couldn’t sleep. That was unusual for him, a horse that could tumble into slumber in any position for any length of time whenever he wanted to, sometimes in the middle of a high speed chase. He opened an eye and shivered, working his sore muscles.

Hmm. A quick glance around told him that no stablehands were around. And he had an awful hankering for some green apples….

He lifted the latch on his enclosure easily, and slowly clomped down to the back stairway and climbed those steps up to Brisco’s room. He was no dummy; of course he had heard every word Brisco had told the porter about his plans and room number.

He found Brisco and Dixie exactly where he expected to find them. In bed.

They didn’t need to squeak and cover themselves; he’d seen it all before. But they both went into a frenzy of embarrassed

“Comet!” Brisco scolded, clutching the sheets to his nethers. “Bad horse!” Like Comet would sit there and take that! He neighed. “I already fed you!” So? Stomp. “All right!” He dug around on the floor for his clothing, then into his pants pocket. “Here’s a twenty dollar piece, tip the stableboy for more oats. NO MORE APPLES, all right?”

Dixie just sat back with a wry look on her face. Brisco shrugged; it had always been this way between them, ever since Brisco had found a half-starved horse tied to an abandoned wagon in the middle of the desert and decided to nickname him Comet.

And Comet – clever horse that he was – knew his limits, took the coin, and headed outside.

***   
They had been on the trail for four hours before Brisco brought it up. “Next time, could ya at least knock?”

Of course. A whiny and a nod, his ears pricked back. He could smell the kidnapper’s skin the air – further down the trail, and soon they’d get their man.

***

After a protracted fire fight and a gunbattle, Brisco brought in the kidnappers. And, of course, Comet had helped – kicked over a rain barrel at just the right time, yanked a shooter away from Brisco at a critical moment.

Brisco celebrated by getting him an entire sack of feed grain. And as he petted his horse’s muzzle, he said, “thanks for making it up to me.” Comet nudged his hand, and Brisco petted him back.

Brisco, of course, was welcome – and hey, as long as he kept the apples flowing, he’d always look out for his best interests…and maybe even if he didn’t.

Bowler watched them grumpily, half-bemused by the attachment between man and horse. “Aww. Ain’t that sweet.”

Brisco kept petting Comet. “Why don’t you talk to your mount? Maybe you could understand each other better.”

“I’d be afraid to hear what he really thinks about me,” Bowler retorted.

“Aww, I bet it’s not all bad, Bowler.”

“No, but I wouldn’t wanna know. He might be like Comet.” He shook his head, laughing as he left the room. “Who’d want a horse that’s smarter than you?” He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Comet. “Present company excluded,” he added, chuckling deeply.

Comet simply chomped his hay and fondly plotted his revenge.


End file.
